Breakup's the Sitch, A Kim possible fanfic
by kaiokken
Summary: College life is approaching. So many things have changed... so many things are about to change. Will Kim and Ron ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and all associated characters are property of Disney. I claim none as my own...

Authour's Note: Thanks so far to all for the reviews... This is my first shot at writing a story, so it may be a tad short compared to others, but hoping you'll enjoy nonetheless... There's some are I've done on deviantart as well so check it out if you choose.

Erm.. oh yeah, on to the story...

* * *

BREAKUP'S THE SITCH

* * *

Another day the sun shines on the town of Middleton. Since their graduation from MHS, Kim and Ron have had a summer to remember. Movies, the beach... Bueno Nacho (of course).

This was especially true for Ron. Looking back on it all was quite phenomenal... He was the Monkey Master. It was still new territory for him , and he was still in some sorts quite amazed to know, just exactly how it was, that he was able to fully power up his mystical monkey power…

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled…

"Who'd have ever thought that all this would happen?" He said to himself, amusingly

This was something that Kim, was still coming to terms with as well. It's not everyday your boyfriend can become all powerful, levitate and look like a 'monkey' doing it. The pun made her snicker just a little…

She remembered a couple of days after graduation, while helping clean up the town in the midst of Warhok and Wormonga's attack; she turned to Ron…

"Ron, I'm still amazed as to how"-

-"How I was able to do what I did to Warhok and Warmonga?" he intervened.

Ron looked away for a moment, eyes seemingly far… "Well, after seeing you unconscious and in Warhok's hand, I thought to myself that this time I really was going to lose you. I didn't know what to do actually…"

He looked towards the ground for a moment and then directly into Kim's eyes…

"It was then Sensei came to me and told me see that I was the monkey master. I felt a growing sense of anger beaming inside. Then I started fighting Warhok… and with every shot, I felt more anger, yet for some reason I was able to harness it."

Ron stood there, looking at his fists…

"Then something came over me and, I dunno, it just came out… You know, like that guy in the comics that turns big and blue and stuff when he gets mad? But I was aware of everything."

"I knew then I really was the master… or at least I made myself think so. I guess it worked." He said smiling… "I still have you with me."

She looked up to him, blushing slightly…

"Guess I'm not the only one that can do anything… I'm happy to still be here too"….

Ron was slightly taken aback by this statement. He was used to Kim saving the world…. Not him. And here he was, standing next to the love of his life, and she was acknowledging in her own way, that he was hero this time.

He remembered how she sat there after he floated down from the sky, and she just couldn't find the words to say… and how tightly she held him after he picked her up from the ground. He remembered when holding her, he felt a drop on his neck, and looking at her, she had tears in her eyes… not tears of despair, but tears of joy. The world was here to stay… and so were they…

"Well I dunno for the world saving part, but you know you can count on the Ron man to defend his dream girl…" He said proudly.

They stood looking at each other for a moment. Rufus, who was with them pretty much the entire time now intervened, pointing to the other people who were just staring at them as if it were some sort of strange love story. Kim broke the silence…

"Erm, we should get back to doing this…" She said, slightly embarrassed…

"Y, Yeah, I guess we should huh," He responded

They then continued on with their duties…much to the amusement of the crowd at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

For the most part, the summer was going by quickly. This day was like any other day, except for one thing... college would be coming up soon. Kim already had found a college to go to. It was hard for her in the initial stages, with all the acceptance letters, but one reputable college gave her an offer she just couldn't refuse.

This however, was quite a difficult time for Ron, who unfortunately wasn't really one who 'excelled' in academics… and thus didn't really get any form of mail at all. He hoped and waited, but nothing came. He remembered how he felt when Kim was sifting through the mountain of acceptance letters at her home. This in effect bothered him even more.

As a result of course, it was a sore point in his summer. Even though he had Kim, though she constantly reassured him it wasn't the end of the world, he knew soon she would be off to some "fancy schmancy" college, while he sits there fighting to be the employee of the month at Smarty Mart.

"Wow I can't actually believe I was talking to this to Warhok…" he said surprised, sitting on his bed thinking back to that day…

"It amazes me how I could talk to a bad guy about my problems and they actually listen for a while…"

Rufus watched him rolling his eyes and putting his paw on his head said, "mmmhmmmmm"

"I dunno Rufus, maybe I'm overreacting," as he turned to his little friend, "I just dunno anymore. I don't want her to go, but I don't want to hold her back either… that's unfair to her."

(Rufus nodded)

It wasn't really the fact that Ron thought that Kim would be away and couldn't be reached... They have gone all over the WORLD together… no continent was too far to get to Kim Possible. No, what was really the sitch was that Kim was a star in her own right… she would soon make a name for herself in whatever she was striving to do… You know… anything's possible for a Possible. And it was true. She could do anything, while he couldn't… well, except for being a monkey master...

"Ohhh yeah that should help me get into college!" He commented sarcastically,

"Yeah Hi whatever college Kim's going to, I'm Ron Stoppable A.K.A 'mystical monkey master!' I can use my monkey powers if you allow me into college… yeah right!"

Rufus by now had gotten tired of the constant complaining concerning college. Weeks he went on and on about it… even on missions, which greatly annoyed Kim as well. Rufus grabbed an object and hit Ron in the head with a fair amount of force…

"Ow!" Ron said in obvious pain, "What's that for?!"

Realising in a second why Rufus hit him, he suddenly calmed down. "Oh man, I'm really freaking…I gotta relax." He said, "Maybe I'll go get Kim and enjoy some nacoliciousness…..come on Rufus."

Of course, Rufus wouldn't refuse that!

At the Possible household, it was day as usual. Mr Possible reading his papers, Mrs Possible getting some things done, while the Twins were having fun with their crazy experiments. Ron knocked on the door and Mrs Possible greeted him.

"Hello Ronald, how are you doing?"

"Hi Mrs Dr. P, I'm cool. I was wondering if Kim was around…"

"Sure…" Mrs Possible replied, "She's just finishing up a couple things for college…"

It was like a train hit Ron….his face turned slightly downward….So she DID choose already and she didn't tell him.

("Well she had to have known if she's finishing up a couple things...") He thought.

"Is everything ok Ronald?" Mrs Possible asked, looking slightly concerned…

"Aw, nah, it's nothing…. I was gonna ask her to go get some Nacos, but if she's busy, I'll jus-"

He was cut mid word, by Kim, who finished what she was doing and heard Ron at her front door.

"Hey Ron" She said enthusiastically, "Lemme guess, Bueno Nacho" pointing at him and smiling…

"Ah, err yeah," He responded still dazed in his thoughts, "Heard you were busy, so I was just gonna go by myself."

"Nah, I'm done. Actually, it'll give us a chance to talk a little…"

Now Ron was getting a bit anxious... What was she going to say to him? Was she going to say goodbye? Or maybe to put the relationship on hold for some years…"Oh man, YEARS" he thought, "This is so the drama"

"Ron?" Kim asked realising something was up… "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said trying to shrug it off, "Probably really need some Nacos now…"

"Ok" she said smiling, "Come on, I'll drive." She took his hand and they were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Usually going anywhere with Ron Stoppable, would mean an endless flurry of crazy and sometimes non- sensical conversations about things…anything at all. Even overreacting to stuff that was bothering him. But oddly enough, Ron sat quietly all through the drive to Bueno Nacho and even when they got there, he was abnormally quiet. Kim knew something was amiss, but still said nothing. He ordered the usual… salad for Kim and his favourite nacos for himself. He came back to the table with Kim opposite him.

He sat in his seat….

"Salad for you" placing her things on the table "And the rest for me"

Ron started to have a bite, but he couldn't even taste it in his mouth. He knew it was a matter of time before Kim brought up the topic about college and he was going to hear words that he didn't want to hear…He was lost in his thoughts for a second, when he felt a hand on his shoulder…

"Ron, what's the sitch?"

Kim actually came around and sat next to him. She was obviously concerned about how abnormally quiet he was… and she needed to know what was going on…though somehow she was afraid to…

"Hello, earth to Ronald Stoppable!" waving her hand in front of him, "Or are you _actually_ Ron Stoppable?"

"Uh, _yeah_, Kim," he responded defensively, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're not acting like the Ron I usually know" she said matter of factly, "My Ron doesn't stay this quiet this long, neither does he actually NOT eat his favourite food in the world…"

She was right and he only just realised it. He was playing with his Nacos…. He hardly even touched them. Rufus though, was having the buffet of his life.

She continued, "So when I see my B.F behaving like this, it's doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that something's up… although I think I'm afraid to ask what…" She said looking away for a second.

Ron just raised his hand as though he was waving her off…

"Why don't you just tell me and get it over with…" Ron said sarcastically, "You know… that's what you were finishing up to do…"

Kim looked at him with brief surprise and then slow, but annoyed anger. She had a feeling this was what he was coming with. Indeed she was expecting him to overreact about it before she could properly explain it all to him, but she wasn't expecting him to just brush her off and 'get it over with'…

"Oh, Ron!" Kim growled, getting annoyed and raising her voice, "We've been through this over and over and over. How many times do I have to reassure you it'll all be ok? It's NOT the end of the world!"

"Hey that little speech was for graduation, remember?" Ron said lifting his voice slightly… "News flash, summer's almost done!" The tension between them was growing…

"You're gonna sit there and tell me that you've been accepted and you're leaving soon, and I'm gonna just sit here like a loser! Hope I don't end up like Bonnie did…"

In that sense, Ron felt somewhat belittled. He knew he didn't do as well in school as Kim, or most people for that matter, due to his laziness… something he greatly regretted. He truly felt that though he and Kim had gone through their life together doing almost everything, he figured she would get fed up of his childish ways once she achieved a higher level of intellect through college. And he knew of some people who it happened to…

Bonnie Rockwaller came foremost to his mind. He remembered when they were trying to find a boyfriend for her and called Brick Flagg, who eventually went to college himself. Ron asked him if he remembered Bonnie, considering they were a couple once… he couldn't even remember her, except for the fact that she was mean and shallow. Not that Kim was shallow, but what would she say in a couple years of college? After all, he DID tell her once, that maybe he didn't want to grow up… maybe she would hold that against him…

("Ron? Ron who?")…

"RON!"

Kim's voice felt like it slapped him back to reality. She had gotten up from sitting beside him, which for obvious reasons made him feel that much worse.

"I am NOT doing this today. I wanted to talk to you about something important! And here you are going on and on about this. Doesn't anything I say mean anything anymore?"

Before Ron could answer, Kim returned to the opposite side of the table, fuming…"I can't keep having this argument with you! You know what? Maybe I should just get this over with!"

Ron's Heart came to his throat… ("Get it over with? Oh man…")

Any further conversation was interrupted by the kimmunicator…

(kimmunicator beeps…)

"GO WADE!" She said angrily into the screen,

"Uhhh catch you guys at a bad time?" Wade said, slightly taken aback…

"Forget it, what's the sitch? She said, trying to get her composure…

"Ah, yeah." Wade continued, "Got a hit on the site. Seems as though a priceless artefact was stolen from the World history museum yesterday. It's a priceless diamond, with a series of different diamonds inside."

"Ok so priceless diamond missing, gotta retrieve it. Hook us up on all the info…" Looking at Ron with conviction.

"There's more than just that…" Wade interrupted… "I was doing some checking and it seems that it has been rumoured to be some sort of weapon…"

"Soooo even in early days there were people trying to take over the world?" Ron said amusingly, "Man, I wonder what kind of heroes there were fighting in those days?"

"RON!" Kim snapped at him once again… "Not the time!" Even Wade felt that one…

Wade continued, "Anyway, I traced the last police broadcasts and got a report of a witness saying a big black headed guy was escaping from the museum….I figured it could only be-"

"Dementor!" Kim intervened…"We're on our way."

She looked at Ron with a fire in her eyes. All he could do, was follow. The got into her car and sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Dropped off Ron to ready his mission gear. She was still furious with him about the incident at Bueno Nacho. Ron naturally was bothered to no end. She usually yells at him and eventually calms down. But this time, it felt different... Scary somewhat. She didn't even want to talk. He didn't know what she was about to say that was so important… and he really wanted to. But there would be plenty of time to figure that out while they were out on the mission… or so he hoped.

Moments later they were on their way to Dementor's lair. While flying en route, Ron took the time to try to talk to Kim, who for reasons obvious, wasn't sitting near him…

"Uhh…Kim?" He said sheepishly, "What were you going to-"

"Not now Ron!" she responded angrily, fidgeting with her gear,

"But"-

"I SAID NOT NOW!" glaring into his eyes,

Rufus hid himself in Ron's pocket and pretty much stayed there. Before he did though, he watched Ron angrily and pointed his finger at him in a disciplinary way. He knew that Ron had hurt her.

Ron never really saw Kim this mad before. It reminded him of the time she had the Moodulator on her neck and she went berserk on him. He wondered if she would ever calm down to talk to him… or if she would talk to him ever at all. When they were at their destined location she firmly said…

"Let's go!"

Usually Kim would tell whoever was helping them on a ride thanks and they'd respond with some comment about her saving their things, but she just up and left… Ron wasn't the only one surprised. The pilot turned to him and said…

"Man, you're in the doghouse now…"

Ron just looked down dejectedly… he sprung out of the aircraft floating towards Dementor's Lair.

Moments later, Kim was already on the ground and was talking to Wade on the kimmunicator…

-"Ok Wade, status..." she said quietly

"Where's Ron?" he enquired, concerned…

THUD!

"There. You happy now?" she said sarcastically, pointing to the crumpled heap that was Ron in his landing…

Ron got up with stars circling around him…So was Rufus for that matter...

"Did anyone get the license number of the ground that just hit me?" he said dazed…Rufus got up… "uhuh uhuh"

"Come on.. 'Superhero'…" Kim said helping him up "Quit whining and let's go. We have a mission to accomplish."

"Thanks Kim, you know I really"- His voice stopped on the pierce of her green eyes…

"Don't you dare think for one second that I'm not mad at you!"

He responded, "I didn-"

- "In the moment. Less talking and more low pro"... she said sternly, sneaking off…

Ron, looking at her as though he'd done the worst, said to himself…

("I was going to say that I'm really glad you have my back...") He picked up Rufus, put him back in his pocket and followed on.

Inside the Lair, Kim continued to talk to Wade about the diamond. It seemed as though it had some sort of power in which it can be used to create some deadly world-conquering weapon. The exact properties were unknown and also in how to activate it, but Wade did say there was an ancient script which portrayed the diamond, with a ring below it…. The ring of course, was not a part of the display in the Museum… actually it was never found. There was also some writing, which had to be translated. And that would take some time.

Kim and Ron continued to a platform area where they heard Dementor in his evil rant (and accent to boot)

"Yesss! Soon I will find the secrets to the Diamond and I shall conquer this world with" –

His sentence was cut mid speech by an airborne Kim, vaulting her way towards the upper platform where Dementor was standing.

-"With what? An Iron Fist? No chance Dementor!" she stated as she put herself into a fighting stance..

"Actually, he responded, "More like my pinky finger!" laughing in his evil rant.

"Uhh, did you get engaged or something?" came Ron, vaulting to the position but not quite landing as proper…

He was pointing to the ring Dementor had on his little finger. with a small, diamond in the center...

Dementor looked at Ron and ranted, "Of course not you buffoon…I bought it at a Pawn shop…"

"You bought it in a Pawn shop?" Ron asked inquisitively, "Man the things you get there these days…"

"Of course you fool …" Dementor stated matter of factly…It WAS a Pawn shop…"

"RON!"… He heard it enough times to know that it was time to back off…

"Sorry." Was all he could say before suddenly, they were being surrounded by Dementor's henchmen. Not that it was any problem to handle for Kim, but Ron felt that this was a way to show her once again, that he wasn't a looser. He'd use his mystical monkey powers to save the day and prove he can handle anything. And maybe even save him a verbal tongue lashing from Kim.

With a warrior like scream, Ron threw his hands in the air and motioned himself to fight. This startled everyone… including Kim. Ron leapt towards a few of the enemies and started the fight. Kim, who usually called the shots, followed suit. She instead thought that Ron should be able to handle himself, seeing that since the few missions they've had since the graduation battle, he has been better at handling the bad guys. She went straight for Dementor, while vaulting and dealing with any henchman that came between her and him.

Ron held his own for most of the fight, but his problem was that he was Ron… who often failed to concentrate on the matter at hand ….

"BOOYAH I AM THE MONKEY MASTER!!" He yelled proudly, "COME GET YER WHIPPIN!...OH YEA!"

Of course, he was doing himself a victory dance. And all too soon he came to realise…

Before he could finish, three men were on him. He wasn't able to block them because he didn't see it coming. If he was focusing on the matter at hand, he'd have seen it a mile away. Ron was getting a beat down and he was trying all his best to summon his Mystical Monkey Power… to no avail.

(Why can't I summon it as I did that night with Warhok?) he wondered… Eventually panic came to Ron as it always has. He was somehow able to escape, using his evasive skills to flee from the men as he ran towards Kim and Dementor.

Kim, on the other hand was handling herself as well as she always has… swift and gracefully. She was kicking Dementor's butt and quite well. She just got him on the ground and reached for the diamond, when she heard the familiar scream of Ron.

He ran towards her with the henchmen giving chase. Then in a fit of trying to impress, he began to somersault into a fighting stance, yelling all through the air. Unfortunately, he didn't realise just how close He was to Kim and hit her... knocking her off her feet and sending the Diamond out of her hand and to the platform below. Rufus had tried to catch it, but was too heavy for him. The diamond fell off the top platform. Kim gasped as it shattered into a million pieces on the level below.

She got up, in shock of what happened. The priceless artefact… destroyed. She didn't even look up to see Dementor and his men escaping… he said with a frown…

"Idiot…. You IDIOT!!!!! You destroyed the diamond…. Oh well…. Better the Buffoon than ME, I suppose… no lover's tiffs now…Ta…Ta!..." His voice trailing off…

"Ohhhhhh man I'll be working the rest of my life to pay for this…" Ron said, quite worried"

He looked to Kim, who's back was turned to him….

"Kim, I'm sorr"-

"Oh yeah, you're sorry… Oh I'll BET! YOU ARE!!! YOU'RE ALWAYS SORRY!!!" Kim was furious and for the most part, that seemed to be the last straw.

"Get your stuff! We're leaving!" Kim stormed off...

For the first time since they embarked on the trip, Ron actually didn't want to travel back with her. He was afraid. He messed up trying to be cool and impress her. He destroyed the diamond... though something about it bothered him, he was too caught up in worrying about what Kim's attitude was to him at this time...

"What a way to 'save' the day, Ronnie boy" he mumbled to himself,

"RON, NOW!" Kim yelled as she was telling Wade what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

They travelled back home not saying much, but now, Kim was grumbling to herself and looking at Ron with those piercing green eyes.

"I can't believe this" "darn it" and "idiot" were a bit of the things he could hear.

She chose this time to sit nearer to him, though not that close. not letting him out of her sight… she wanted him to know how angry she was without saying anything much… not yet. She wanted him to see the fire in her eyes and know just how fed up she was. But once they got home, she had some major decisions to make.

They got back to Middleton in the late evening and strangely enough, she didn't drop him off at his house. She stopped at hers. Ron actually was preparing for any further blame she may carry out on him. After all, she had all right to…. Constantly harassing her about college, making her loose concentration on the matter at hand, and destroying a priceless artefact… it was all too much for her.

She got out of her car and slammed the door. She watched him as sharply as she did all the way home from Dementor's lair. And then, Ron found some courage to speak up…

"Um, KP…I deser…"

"DON'T YOU DARE "K.P "ME!!" She let him have it. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE!" she had her hand level over her head"

"ONE SIMPLE MISSION… ONE SIMPLE, STINKIN MISSION AND YOU MESSED IT UP! YOU…YOU REALLY ARE A BUFFOON!"

The shock hit him hard. She never called him that. No matter how bad the situation was, she NEVER acknowledged him in that way. By now Kim's family were all outside wondering why their daughter was in such a rant…they wanted to say something but realised that it was not in their right to…

"I'LL BET RUFUS OR MY MOM COULD HAVE HANDLED THIS BETTER THAN YOU COULD!"

Rufus heard it and cringed in Ron's pocket. He could only say "Oh no…"

Ron tried to speak... "Kim…please-"

"NO RON!" she quickly cut him "YOU NEED TO GROW UP! YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE A LOOSER AND A BUFFOON BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE THAT! OR MAYBE I'M WRONG! MAYBE YOU REALLY ARE THE DUMB IDIOT EVERYONE SAYS YOU ARE!!! I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH AND I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE!!!"

Ron looked down. He knew what was coming by those few words, but he didn't really want to hear it. Immediately he felt his entire body go numb. Depressed and expecting the worst, he said, almost fearfully…

"So then, what's the sitch?"

Then an enraged Kim blurted out, at the top of her lungs… and much to the shock of everyone near…

"BREAKUP'S THE SITCH!"

Ron's heart was smashed. What has he done? He single handedly destroyed a priceless artefact and a priceless relationship in a moment. Tears brimmed from his face. Rufus, who chose not to show himself earlier, came to Ron's shoulder. He hugged him and wisely motioned him to leave. Rufus has seen Kim's face in anger but never like this. She was venting and boy WAS she venting! Rufus never wanted to see that again.

Ron summoned what little courage he had to watch her in the face one last time. He looked around at her family, who had an expectant look on their faces. He returned his gaze on Kim, who was hyperventilating. Now even through those enraged, piercing eyes, he still saw her beauty… and he also saw that he was the reason for destroying it all… for what? The fact that he wasn't as smart as her? Trying to be something he wasn't?

All he could do, was watch her. She herself had tears brimming in her eyes, which hurt him even more… Hurt.

("Wow") he thought… ("I've hurt my best friend and the only girl I've ever truly loved…I'm sorry…. I'm so, so, sorry")

And that is what he said, looking directly in her eyes, slowly shaking his head before turning around and walking away….

"Kim…….I am so, so, sorry…"

Ron's world had come to an end. Walking home probably was the hardest, longest thing he ever had to do…leaving a still angry, yet hurt Kim standing in her driveway, with her parents trying to support her while trying to figure out what happened.

("She's right Stoppable… you really do suck.") He said to himself, trying to stop his tears but realising he couldn't.

He cried his way home that evening. He didn't even know how he did. He collapsed on the sidewalk so many times crying his heart out, as his legs just didn't want to move. He felt like part of him had died… and it probably did. Kim was a big part of his life… and now he lost it. He somehow arrived home to find his parents standing by the door. They held him as any family would do to console their own… Ron cried harder than he ever had in his life.

"The Possibles called us and told us all what happened" His Mother said.

Ron wasn't sure what Kim told her parents, but was in no condition to respond. He went upstairs, showered, and lay in his bed, watching out the window in the direction of the Possibles house. The thoughts were just overwhelming for him and it just caused him to shed more tears. His mother came upstairs and consoled him a little more. Ron explained everything to her including his fears of Kim leaving for college and him being stuck there.

"It's alright son," she said in her soothing way, "If you all are meant to be, this won't be the end. But you had no right to push her the way you did. But I know that you know it now."

"I know I hurt her," he said, still choking up from his sobbing, "I wish I could just not be such an idiot to her…"

And in those words, something came to mind… "Mom, don't think I'm going mad or anything, but I need to go away for a few days…"

She couldn't really understand what her son was telling her, but she briefly assumed he was loosing it.

"Ronald, now don't you dare go and do anything stupid" she said sternly, but worried. She didn't know what he would do, but somehow, she knew her son better than that.

"No Mom," he replied, "I'm not gonna do something dumb…I need to go see someone. I'll be back. I promise "

Mrs Stoppable was still concerned as to what her son was saying to her, but she trusted him. After all, they have trusted him to fight evil all over the world for days on end. It might be a good way to help him deal with this situation.

"Mom?" he interrupted her thoughts, "I need you to trust me… I won't let you or Dad down… I think I've done enough of that today…" He was looking to a box to his side…

"I'm gonna leave some stuff here for Kim. I figure she'll come asking for them…"

He pointed to a box with all the things that she gave to him and some of her personal things as well, including the mission gear and the belt she gave him for their half-iversary. Mrs Stoppable nodded

"Alright" she said, "Just be careful, ok?"

"Thanks Mom, "Love ya!" he said, still trying to gather himself.

"That's why we're called parents son." She replied.

Ron turned to Rufus and asked him to stay and take care of his parents as well as his adopted baby sister. Rufus hesitantly agreed, although more concerned for the wellbeing of his friend. He then wrote a small note and left it in the box. He figured Kim would find it.

He then somehow managed to get a hold of Wade…

"Wade my man…" He said still somewhat choking, "I need a huge favour…"

"Sure, anything. Sorry to hear about you and Kim." Wade responded with some sadness.

"It's my fault." He responded sadly, "But maybe it's better this way…" He looked outside and said,

"I need to go to Japan."

At the Possible house, the atmosphere was the same…glum. Kim lay in her room face down, crying her heart out. She let Ron have it. She let him know just how much he screwed up. And she ended it out of frustration. She told her parents everything that happened, leading up to the break-up, but why wasn't she feeling better about it? The realization was upon her in a flash…

(I ended It.!...I ended our relationship.)

It hit her harder than any punch she ever received. Was she too harsh on Ron? She loved him so much. How was it that she could vent in the manner she did? Yeah he messed up the mission and destroyed something important, but that was Ron being Ron... she knew that. But she never flipped off the handle the way she did with him over the last day, since at Bueno Nacho. The whole thought of it and reality set in on her….

(I just broke off everything with my best friend… a friend who stood by me for everything.)

She couldn't stop herself from crying, when her mom came in…She sat next to her daughter…

"Honey, you need to rest. And I know that you may not want to hear it, but you need to talk to Ron and apologise."

"What?" Kim was in total shock. Almost defiantly, she snapped... "Why should I when he..."

"Because…" her mother responded, in the way only she could, "I saw the eyes of a boy that loves you and knew he hurt you. I saw the eyes of a boy who found the courage to face you while you were in full anger of him and said that he was sorry"

It played in Kim's mind over and over again… of Ron's eyes meeting hers…him slowly shaking his head…

("I am so, so sorry…") He was being sincere. She didn't give him the chance.

Mrs Possible continued, bringing her out of her thoughts,

"And most of all, you knew long before this situation happened, that you had to talk to Ron about the college…and you let it drag along for this far."

Kim was stunned. She couldn't believe her mother was telling her this… and she was right! She had a few weeks well to tell Ron about college and what was going to happen, but she didn't. She couldn't even initially figure out why it was that she didn't tell him earlier. Was it just the fun of summer? Or was it that their missions were too busy for that?

No, she remembered… she wanted to surprise him with the news but got so caught up in Ron's whining, that she forgot all about it and started getting a newfound annoyance to him. Kim found this to be more overwhelming than she thought and the tears just kept streaming forth. She knew almost all of this drama could have been avoided. Now, she felt even more guilty for doing what she did.

Immediately, she picked up the phone call him, but her mom stopped her, shaking her head.

"Not tonight honey… rest your heart and mind…" Mrs Possible continued to share advice to her daughter,

"When two people love each other, nothing can separate them… not wars, not famine, not even time. If you both are meant for each other, everything will work out. But as a friend, you need to mend that bond."

Kim just held her mother. She knew her mom always had the words to bring her back and sooth her. She knew what she had to do…

"Mom you rock…In that mom kinda way" she said, sniffling,

"That's why I'm here honey." Mrs Possible replied, smiling as she hugged her daughter.

Tonight, she'll try to rest. Tomorrow, she would go mend things up with her guy…

She was going to get back her Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

Authour's Comment: Thanks to all who have given me your reviews.. Gladly appreciate it. Decided to edit chapter 4 slightly and 6 pretty much to explain the Diamond situation in Chap 4...

* * *

The next morning proved to be somewhat surreal for Kim. She realised that the diamond was in fact destroyed. How would the museum curators react? It WAS priceless... but it was further than what was worrying her...a situation more valuable than any priceless object...Ron. How would he react to her now? Would he even accept her apology? Or would he walk away? She decided not to call. She would rather see him in the eye than to only hear his voice. And she knew his eyes never lied. She headed over to his house, knocking on the door rather sheepishly…

Mr and Mrs Stoppable both greeted her…

"Morning Kim," they said smiling, "Did you come to see Ron?"

Kim could tell though they were being bright, they were a bit unhappy.

"Yeah, I was hoping I could talk to him…" feeling obviously nervous…

Rufus came down and jumped on her shoulder, shaking his head and looking down.

"What's wrong Rufus?" Kim asked,

"Ronnie isn't here Kim," Mr Stoppable said, "He left last night saying that he had to go away for a few days."

Kim felt a mixture of her heart in her throat and a sense of worry. Ron never ran away from anything when it came to them. But then again, this wasn't some slight issue they had… They DID break up. She could have only imagined what Ron must have felt to make a decision to disappear the same night…

"Didn't he say where he was going?" she said, quite concerned

"No, he asked to trust him and that he promised to return." Mrs Stoppable replied, showing her worry…

"But he said for me to tell you, that there were some things upstairs that you may want back."

Kim was surprised. She didn't actually expect Ron to think that she would come visit him. Or maybe he thought that she would angrily come and demand her stuff. She was actually going to refuse, but couldn't help but want to see what Ron actually left for her.

So she went upstairs to his room. There, she saw in a box, photos of her and Ron, some of his mission gear, The belt she bought him, some perfume he "secretly borrowed"… cause when he sprayed it in his room, it felt like she was right there with him…

"Wait a minute…so that's where my perfume went." She said strangely amused…

And also, she found a note. Somehow she figured it was there. She opened it…

"Dear Kim,

I know I messed up, I messed up big time. I'm really a looser and a buffoon. I caused us so much trouble and so many problems by me constantly being an idiot. I just wanted to be with you always, even in college. But I messed that chance up in high school and I messed it up by nagging you about it. I was wrong."

Kim noticed that some of the words were blotted out as if droplets were sprinkling onto them. Her heart was sinking even more… She knew it was his tears. The letter continued…

"So, anyway, um, I left everything here for you. I figured you may want them back. Also, I should tell you, I wouldn't be going on any missions any more. Can't have me destroying anything else. I really don't want to... to… I can't do this…I love you Kim…. always. I'm so, so sorry. I won't ever be a bother to you anymore."

Once again, that scene of the night before played in her mind…

(I am so, so sorry)

Kim was on the brink of tears when her kimmunicator rang

"Go Wade." She said trying to hold back the tears…

"Kim I have… Are you alright?" Wade seeing the obvious despair in her face and knowing what happened.

"Yeah, sure, what's the sitch?"

"Well you wouldn't believe it if I told you, the diamond that Ron destroyed? Turned out it was a fake! The real one was hidden somewhere else in the museum in case of such a robbery was to take place."

"What? but how?..."

Kim said astonished... Then she thought about it a second... Diamonds can't just shatter to a million pieces... it's the hardest substance known. Usually she would have picked up on it quickly, but she was too focused on the fact that Ron messed up again, that she didn't put it all together. All more reason, that it bothered her to her very soul... But there still was a silver lining in all this... The REAL Diamond was safe. Meaning that maybe things will get better from here on. Shrugging off her thoughts for a moment, she continued with Wade...

"So they make us go to retrieve a fake, because..." Hoping Wade would fill in the rest, which he did...

" Because then whoever decided to try to steal it may realise that it was a fake, and try to steal the real one. Getting the Fake back would have just been a publicised effort so that the real diamond could be safely taken away...call it a hunch..."

"Wow.." Kim replied, now realising the plan, "You scare me sometimes... how'd you figure all this out?

"Well, um, er... unfortunately when Dementor broke back into the museum after he realised it was fake as well…" Wade replied, somewhat stupefied by the whole thing...

"He realised it and immediately stormed the museum. This time the curators had no time to escape with it safely." He said, most concerned...

"But it gets worse..."

"I was able to translate some of the code and found out that the Diamond was called the _Armour of the_ _Chaos Diamond. _Here's the scary part. Old prophecies depicted the diamond with a smaller, diamond ring below. Seems as though when the ring is joined with the Chaos Diamond at a particular time every 2000 years, it becomes almost invincible armour… completely encompassing the holder of the ring. It's said that the bearer has the power of levitation, has almost infinite strength and can shoot beams of light at will…"

"I know that ring" Kim stated, "Dementor was wearing one just like it! We need to find him…"

"And that's the problem now…" Wade replied, "The diamond takes time to form the suit. When it does, it will gradually increase his size and much quicker when exposed to sunlight. When this happens, he'll be unstoppable."

All she heard was 'Stoppable'. Her mind was still far on Ron, hoping that he could hear her thoughts somehow. Kim pulled herself together again.

"Is there any way to stop it?" She asked

" I still can't say yet. I'm still trying to decipher the code." Wade replied.

"And to make matters worse, I can't locate Dementor anywhere. Seems like he's hiding until he's ready to make his move."

"How long before he fully powers up?" Kim asked in a serious tone…

"Three days…" He replied.

Kim looked around Ron's room. She closed her eyes for a moment, a slight tear shed down her cheek. She tried to hide it from Wade but it was all too much. In her mind she said;

("Ron, don't go all 'ninja' on me like this…I can't do this alone…I'm sorry… I… I need you.")

She didn't realise it, but she actually said it out aloud. Wade, feeling for her, was about to say something when she suddenly opened her eyes widely, looked at Wade…

"Wade, get me to Japan as fast as you can!"

"Wai… but… how'd you know?" He asked shocked…

Kim looked out Ron's window and smiled… "I just do."

"But what about Dementor?" Wade asked, naturally concerned,

"We have three days… besides, I need Ron…then anything's possible." She said simply.

Wade smiled and hooked her up with the best and fastest flight.

"I'm comin Ron!" She said with her eyes focussed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron hardly found comfort on his trip to Japan. The couple days thinking about what happened didn't help either. But he knew he had a mission… to talk to sensei. To ask for full time acceptance to the Yamanouchi School. If he accepted, then he would stay at the school as long as it took… even if it meant the rest of time. He already had the power; he just needed to balance it.

He didn't really have any other reason in his mind…after all, it's not like Kim was with him any longer…

("Kim…") He thought to himself, ("If only I were better for you…")

He made his way to the Yamanouchi School, where Master sensei greeted him.

"Young Stoppable san" He declared, "It is an honour to see you again."

Yori came beside him as always, bowed to Ron and greeted him as well. She herself kept her distance, knowing that Kim and Ron were a couple and in this, she greatly respected.

Sensei had lived many, long years, teaching many people. He took a special interest in Ron, due to his purity… not to mention his awkwardness… However, when your student and master of the monkey power shows up un announced to your door, with slight despair in their eyes, it doesn't take much to know that something is seriously amiss…

"I sense great conflict in you Stoppable san" Sensei continued, "Conflicts of which have overshadowed you."

Since he arrived, Master sensei seemed to have already known what was bothering Ron, however in times like these, It is best to let the bearer of their troubles speak.

"Yori, please attend to the other students." Sensei turned to her, giving her the notion that he wishes to speak to Ron alone.

"Yes sensei. It is good to see you again Stoppable san." Yori exclaimed, bowed to both he and sensei, then went off into the school. Ron actually watched her walk off for a while and briefly thought if maybe if he could have been better off with her… What was he saying! He still loved Kim!

"Come my child," Said sensei, rousing Ron from his thoughts. They walked to the mountainside, which you could see the vast countryside of Japan. For some reason, Ron slowly felt at peace. He couldn't understand it. He was at the school and didn't feel any better… Not even donning his black ninja outfit made him feel any different. Yet this mountainside was somewhat…soothing. It felt as in good times when Kim used to be by his side…

("Wow, when she USED to be by my side")

Realising what he said. Ron found himself lost for a moment, then turned to sensei.

"Sensei, I require your teaching and knowledge." Ron stared," I have lost the one I love and I have messed up so many things because I cannot focus. I cannot seem to do anything right. I know I have my mystical monkey power… and I know you say I am the master, but it seems as if I cannot call it at will. I tried to call it forth recently and couldn't. And to tell you the truth I can't understand why it worked that night of my graduation.

I wish to stay here and train in the full art and discipline of being a true ninja. No matter how long it takes. I wish to be as disciplined as your other students…"

Ron continued about the mistakes he made and of how Kim left him and how sorry he was…Sensei smiled at the young warrior. He knew the pains he was bearing. He knew the problems he faced. After all, he was the Master sensei… he lived long before…

"Stoppable san, there is nothing I can teach you further." He said, looking to a dejected Ron,

"You have learned everything that you need to know. Your abilities are not to be compared to others, for your abilities are special. Life is now your greatest teacher…"

Sensei looked away for a moment and then outstretched his hand with a candle he lit. The flame was blowing wildly in the open, yet not blowing out. He turned back to Ron, who was still trying to figure out where exactly sensei hid this candle all this time…

"You are as this flame, Stoppable san. The flame of a candle when misdirected by the wind can become erratic and light becomes hard to view. Only when you realise that you need reason to cover the flame would your light shine. Your monkey power does not shine with misuse. It will not work for you in that manner. Your power comes from purpose and in true purpose will your monkey power become your greatest strength, as it did that night. You saw true purpose to use that power and purpose saw its light. It is, in essence, similar to the lotus blade. "

Ron remembered the night again, when Warhok had Kim by the leg. He knew he didn't want to loose her that way… No one was going to take his Kim away. He knew then, he had a purpose. But what now? Kim was his reason for fighting… for many things… his mind clouded over, when sensei, began to speak

"Sometimes it takes the loss of something or someone for one to fully learn life's lessons. I trust you understand my words."

"Yes sensei, I am beginning to see." Ron said, looking off to the distance,

"I just wish I didn't have to lose Kim to learn it. I…I love her so much…I dunno if it could ever go ba-"

"You haven't lost me Stoppable san…"

Ron literally froze in his stance… that voice he came to know so well… here? Couldn't be… maybe it was his mind playing with him once again as it had the last few days. But this felt different… slowly he turned his head….

There, to his side, in plain view, stood Kim Possible.

"My duty is done" Sensei stated cheerfully and walked away. Kim slowly advanced towards him. Her face showing not anger, but more worry…

"K..Kim…what did you hear" He said nervously,

"I was here the whole time" She said quite softly.

Ron was at a loss for words… he could feel his heart in his throat. All this time he thought she wanted no contact with him. Now she just heard him pour out his heart about her and about his failures. He held his head down…ashamed. He couldn't find the words to say or what to think. But Kim found them for him…

"I knew you would be here… I just did." Kim said.

He felt tears brimming when she held up his chin and dried his eyes…

"Ron, we've been through too much together to let everything end how it did. We both made terrible mistakes and it caused us to drift apart. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you when you tried to talk to me. I love you Ron… I'd like to try again, but I can't expect the same of you, but I came here, hoping that you would…"

Ron looked away for a moment and watched the countryside. He was still trying to take in what she said. Kim on the other hand, was of the feeling that he didn't wish to continue and that she may be going back home alone, but she had hope in her heart…and in Ron.

And then, Ron slowly turned to her…

"So…what is the sitch?" he asked rather sheepishly, still looking down.

And with that, she held his face up, kissed him and said softly…

"Makeup…makeup's the sitch."

Ron was overwhelmed. He held her tight… and so did she to him. They both needed to feel each other in their arms again. It felt…overdue. He tried to keep his composure, but couldn't…

"I'm sorry KP…I..."

She stopped him, with a finger to his lips…

"Shhhh………..I got it…took me a few days, but I got it." wiping a couple tears from her own eyes

They stood there holding each other for what seemed like an eternity. Sensei looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"We all need you Ron…actually I need you. I can't save the world, or my heart without you." Kim said.

Ron was almost blown away, and he accepted her heart. But there was one thing in his mind that brought him doubt…the missions. He did say he wouldn't do anymore of them, something Kim made sure to change.

"We all make mistakes Ron…" she said, almost sounding like her own mother, "Whatever happens, whatever we do, we'll do it together. Trust in me… as I do in you…"

She outstretched her hand…

"Let's go home…"

Ron was shocked to say the least. No less than 3 days ago, she didn't want him close to her. Now she came all the way here to Japan, to tell him she was sorry and she still trusted him…Ron saw a new found faith in her that he never saw before. This is what makes a relationship stronger, in essence.

He looked at her and took her hand…

"Let's go."

Ron gathered his things, then said his goodbyes to the Yamanouchi School.

"Stoppable san, now you will find purpose again… Boo-Yah!"

Sensei said to himself as he watched the couple walk off.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way back, there wasn't much conversation between the two, though it wasn't for fighting. She told him about the fake diamond and that Dementor had gotten the real one, as well as what he was trying to do. Ron sat there taking it all in, thinking what they may have to do. Sounds like it was a real purpose now. He only hoped that he could summon the power, considering what they may have to face. For the rest of the flight, they sat next to each other, saying nothing, but in essence, saying a lot.

When they arrived at Middleton though, a horrifying sight met their eyes…buildings were being levelled, cars destroyed and people getting hurt. And as they looked over, they saw… THERE!... Some almost 30 feet tall, and hanging in the air, was Dementor in a full diamond coated armour.

Kim couldn't understand why Wade had not contacted her and she actually thought they had more time, then she remembered…

"We've been late by almost a day and a half!" she said almost at a loss for words

Flying from Japan back to the States means that time advances by many hours. Meaning that Dementor had already found the right time to join the two diamonds together. And what about Wade? Why didn't he contact them? No, then it could mean…

(Kimmunicator beeps)

As if by cue, the kimmunicator beeped…Kim was somewhat relieved…

"Wade!" she said, "Are you ok?"

"Well yeah for the most part" he replied "Dementor started destroying the area around here and took out all the power grids. Not to mention some radio wave transponders. It just took me some time to find some alternative power and bypass some signals to reach you."

"So, how do we stop him" she replied in a concerned voice.

"We? Does that mean you got Ron back?" he enquired smiling

Kim faced the kimmunicator in the direction of Ron, who for some reason never took his eyes off of Dementor, as though he was sizing up an opponent…

"That would be SO cool if he wasn't bent on levelling the place!" Ron stated with some anger,

"I take that as a yes…" Kim said amusingly. "Anyway, how do we stop him?"

Wade explained that though the ring and the diamond are inserted, it is not fused. Also though Dementor is virtually indestructible, a well placed shot can weaken him long enough to someone to separate the ring from his finger… or at least what becomes his finger…being weakened would cause the armour to recede slightly, exposing parts of his body. The harder the hit, the more it would recede.

"But there is nothing in the script that ever said what was strong enough to level this thing!"

Wade continued…

"Global justice and the military had thrown all they got at him and the best shot they got to him only made him stumble for about one second. And THAT was with almost everything they had all at ONCE."

Kim stood there in astonishment. She wondered if they could take on Dementor alone. Wade didn't waste time to finish his briefing…

"Oh and one more thing, remember there was a beam that was in the writings? It's some sort of particle beam that uses the sun to charge. He can shoot beams even at night with the stored energy he has, but, the worst part of it, is that the longer he stays charged in the sun without firing off a shot, the more powerful the next shot could be. Meaning…"

"That he could destroy the world if he stands there long enough!" Kim stated. "Ok Wade we're on"-...

All she heard next was "KIM! MOVE!"

Ron's body collided with hers and they both went hurtling out of the path of a very powerful beam of light, which levelled everything where they were standing. Kim found time to change into her battle suit before they got back to the city… expecting anything. Ron ran to a corner and donned the black garb he had while at the Yamanouchi School…

"Ooh, Ninja Ron! " Kim said snickering"

"Uhh KP, keep your head in the game! He said sternly.

Then both stopped a second, watched each other and began laughing. Did she just make a goofy remark a la Ron? Did he just tell her to keep herself focused a la Kim?

"Wow!" she said, "We really ARE rubbing off on each other…"

Any further light conversation was met with a thunderous voice…accent included

"KIM POSSIBLE AND BUFFOOON! COME HERE! I WOULD LIKE TO SMASH AND BLAST YOU!"

It was time to get serious. Kim watched Ron and realised that he was more focused than ever... so was she.

"Ron, I'll distract Dementor. Use your power to try and take him out!" She said in a serious tone…

Ron was a still a little nervous…He wasn't even sure if he could. Then he felt Kim's hand on his face…

"You can do it… Do it for me." She said reassuringly. Ron felt his confidence beam…he felt that feeling he did the night of graduation…he clenched his fists…

Suddenly, it was as if the area around Ron darkened…Kim watched in disbelief… the same disbelief when she had awoken to seeing Ron floating in mid air. Stones and other debris started floating around him. His body picked up a blue aura, in the shape of a monkey. His face changed to a more serious one… eyes with a black ring around the edges, his hair slightly longer and standing up on his head.

He stood there… then without further due, arched his back and let out a giant roar. The aura around him, suddenly grew brighter and the floating debris flying out in all directions. The ground shook. Kim had to vault herself out of the way to avoid being hit. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then, she shook it off. She knew they had to stop Dementor.

"What is this?" Dementor demanded, "You remind me of that cartoon with the monkey boy in the orange suit!

Boy you watch too much television! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Before he could finish laughing, Ron was already upon him with a thunderous shot to the face. It snapped Dementor's head back slightly. He was clearly bothered..

"Why you little…"

Ron again was lunging towards Dementor, quickly avoiding any beams that he threw in his direction. He successfully landed a thunderous punch to his mid section, rumbling the entire town. Kim looked up and saw him hit. Dementor did actually fall back slightly…and the armour did recede, but not enough to get to the ring. Right then, Dementor suddenly was matching Ron's speed and was going toe to toe with him…

("He's fast!") Ron thought, frankly amazed. Without warning, Dementor caught him.

"You know, you could make me a nice pet…" He said brashly "I could feed you bananas all day!...NAH!"

Dementor flung him into a nearby building… sending him straight through. Kim watching, screamed…

"Ron! NO"

"Aww so touching, She really Loves the Buffoon" He boasted " When this is all over and I destroy you as well, maybe I'll write a book about it!" he said sarcastically "Or maybe a movie like that one with the sinking boat!...That was a good movie (sniff) so romantic…"

Dementor set back his concentration and fired some beams at Kim. They were much smaller and faster than the other ones, as if he was toying with her. Kim dodged, rolled and flipped… avoiding as best she could. But she still couldn't advance to get to a position where she could do anything. She decided to try something. She set her hand to the lacrosse mode and caught one of the beams mid flight… sending it back to Dementor. Of course it didn't do him anything.

"Ooh, that tickled!" Dementor said laughing "You really think your toys could help you now?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dementor continued to throw beams at Kim. Some were small, some large, all were fast. She did her best to advance, but was finding it difficult. She tried using the Grappler to swing up to him, but that plan was thwarted when he destroyed the line. It was a close call too. She almost got blasted. Her shield saved her, but she found it took a long time for it to recharge. So she avoided using it as best she could.

Dementor though, seemed more interested in toying with her, showing her that she was indeed no threat before he decided to finish her off. She on the other hand was working a plan. She could actually catch the beams of light, but not the large ones…

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. In the distance, where Ron was thrown, the building began to crumble. Then, Ron appeared, different than before. The aura was more pronounced and now his hair grew longer. He looked slightly more built body wise as well… With a menacing yell, Ron rushed towards Dementor with blinding speed. And once again struck him in the mid section. The shockwave was enormous. Kim actually had to shield herself from the wave.

THIS time though, Dementor was forced to the ground… though not onto his back. The armour began receding more than the first time. ("Boo-Yah Ron!") Kim said to herself. She saw her chance. But just as she was upon him, the armour stopped just short of the arm and quickly reformed itself. She fell back. Dementor was enraged.

"You little INSECT!!" Dementor roared, "Well, not really insect, but monkey kinda guy… YOU WILL PAY!!!"

Ron, was wondering what else he could do. That was his best shot and it still wasn't enough. He was at a loss for what to do next. He glanced to Kim for a moment, who suddenly watched him with fear. He turned to find himself in the direct path of a particle beam.

"BAD MONKEY!" Dementor said confidently…

There was no escape. Ron took the full blast… ripping his clothes…He let out a scream that cringed Kim to her core. He was driven into the ground so hard, that he formed a 9 foot crater.

Kim watched in horror. She knew she couldn't stop Dementor by herself and now she just seemed to have lost the one person who could… and the one who she just recently found again. She rushed over to the hole where Ron lay. He was ragged and injured. His clothes were for the most part almost shredded. Not totally, but quite a bit. His now longer hair wildly strewn all over his face. He lay there on the ground, unconscious and the aura was gone.

Kim thought the worst...

"Ron, no…" she said, "Get up… GET UP!...RON!" brushing the hair out of his face…

She tried, but he wouldn't move. She didn't know why she did, but she even tried the puppy dog pout… hoping he'd just wake up and tell her to cut it out…

(Nothing…)

Tears began to show in her eyes…Kim just held him…crying…

"Ron, I'm sorry….I guess I was the buffoon…I messed up." She found it hard to talk as she choked up,

"I lost you before and now I lost you again. I wish none of this happened. I…I should have told you from he start…the college I chose, the admissions said, they would allow you to go to any campus I chose as my own…because you've helped save the world so many times!" She continued trying to shake him…It was as if out of the scene of a tragic film.

"We're going to college, but you gotta get up… please, ….RON!... RON!"

(No answer…)

"SNIFF SNIFF! SO TOUCHING…" Dementor's voice thundered sarcastically, "You know I think that boat movie had something like this too…oh well the Buffoon is finally out of the picture… "Hmm, I really do have to write a book on this! It could be a best seller." He continued, laughing hysterically evil.

Kim rose to her feet, tears flowing…and with what strength she had, she shouted in all her might…

"HIS NAME IS RON STOPPABLE!!!!"

"Don't you mean he WAS the buffoon?" Dementor responded, taunting Kim, "Anyway I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a world to conquer and I have to destroy you now.

Kim just looked at Ron's body, then turned to face Dementor, defiant as ever…

"Do your worst…"

With that, Dementor powered up his beam. Kim looked at it without concern. She said to herself,

("I could do anything, but save the one I loved…")

Strangely, Dementor had not fired… she couldn't understand why. She realised that he was just staring in disbelief. Then, within the white of the beam being powered up, she saw a tinge of Blue….

She turned around. And there in front of her, stood Ron. Powering up…He was breathing heavily. He was hurt, yet he still had so much power. Dementor shook off whatever disbelief he had and fired the shot. Ron grabbed Kim quickly as he could and flew out of the way.

Dementor was furious…

"DARN YOU KIM POSSIBLE AND MONKEY BOY! DARN YOU!"

They had retreated to an area not seen by Dementor, who was blasting away everywhere he thought they were. Ron, who hadn't spoken since he first summoned the power turned to Kim…

"You ok?"

"I thought you were…I thought I had…" She just hugged him tight. She couldn't complete her words, but the action seemed to have been enough of a message… Ron spoke as they parted…

"It, takes a lot more to lose Ron Stoppable…uhh longer hair and all" he remarked, realising his hair was touching his shoulders and partially in front his face…

"Guess that candle trick your sensei showed you helped…" She said with a smirk…

"More like two candles…" he said confidently while looking directly in her eyes…

Kim got caught by that remark and smiled… She never saw Ron this confident… ever… well, not other than being a bad guy and on graduation night. She revelled in it. It gave her new found confidence. There was something else she noticed as well. Her suit was glowing brighter than usual. Could it be?...no it couldn't.

"Seems like the suit is reacting somehow to my power… Weird" Ron stated as he was noticing it as well…

"That gives me an idea… she said."

Dementor by now is fully enraged.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" He roared,

Wade called in…the look on his face denoted the message…

"I got bad news. Dementor seemed to have actually found a way to fully power up the beam even though he used it often…We could be looking at the end here…"

"It's cool," Kim said calmy, "We got the upper hand!"

Wade was surprised, but trusted in his friends…

"Go for it!" he said.

"NO MATTER WHERE YOU ALL ARE, YOU WILL NOW BE DESTROYED BY MY HANDS!!!"

Dementor rose into the air hundreds of feet and clasped his hands together. The white beam grew larger and larger almost dwarfing him. He was about to destroy everything that was Middleton. When he finished here, he'd go on to conquer the world!, But then, out the lower corner of his eye…

Was Ron levitating in the air, holding Kim from behind. Kim's arm outstretched in the lacrosse mode.

"THIS AGAIN!" he said incredulous, "YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU? VERY WELL, MEET YOUR END!"

He released the gigantic blast. It was approaching Kim and Ron at phenomenal speed. They briefly looked at each other…

"Ready?" Ron shouted…

"Always" Kim replied.

Just then, a large, bright blue aura surrounded them. Kim's suit glowed brighter as well. The aura formed itself around her arm as though it was a giant version of it. Ron pulled her to the side as the beam began to encompass them. Then, amazingly enough the beam actually was caught in her arm. But there was no time to hold it. Ron's aura could only protect them for so long. The circuitry in Kim's suit was starting to fail and her arm could be severed. With all his strength and a forceful yell, Ron spun them both around and sent the giant beam hurtling back to a dumfounded Dementor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as the beam hit him full force.

"Actually," Kim said with a smirk, "We DID learn a few tricks…."

Dementor fell for hundreds of feet and impacted the ground with such force, that he made a crater much larger and deeper than the one created by Ron. At the bottom of the crater, lay Dementor. The armour had saved him from being destroyed, but the damage it took, caused it to recede greatly… shrinking him to the size he once was. Immediately, Kim and Ron landed and ran towards him. She grabbed the ring and threw it to Ron.

The diamond suddenly reformed itself to its old shape, leaving Dementor lying there. She picked up the Diamond and returned up to where Ron was. Dementor, furious, stated…

"You win again Kim Possible, but you will learn defeat at my hands!"

"Well it won't be with this!" Ron shouted, crumbling the ring into a thousand pieces…

"Oops...guess I broke it!"

"You IDIOT! I could have pawned that back for some money" Dementor said in anguish

"Oh I don't think so!" Ron shouted back…

Then realisation caught his eye. Ron suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter…

"Nice shorts dude! Did you get them at the Smarty Mart?"

Dementor was completely naked except for some heart shaped shorts that he had on as well as his boots. This of course was highly embarrassing… adding insult to injury.

"They were on SALE!" Dementor said, crying and trying to preserve his modesty.

"Better you than me dude!" Ron replied laughing hysterically. Kim couldn't help but laugh as well.

Dementor was taken into custody, while Kim and Ron stood there watching him off…She turned to watch Ron, amazed at how focused he was in this battle. She found a new respect for his abilities, but somehow she missed the old, goofy Ron that she was accust…

"A BOOOOYAHHH!!!!!!"

Ron yelled to the top of his lungs catching Kim off guard. She smiled and said to herself ("Guess I spoke too soon…")

"Let's go home." Kim said, "It's been a long day. Besides, we gotta talk."

"Well we got a nice little walk ahead of us…" Ron replied, "Got all the time in the world…"

And so they did. She told him about the college admission and of how she waited to tell him as a surprise, but with all the events she got caught up in the fighting and arguments that she forgot. This of course shocked Ron. Who thought that he was really going to hear her say goodbye to him in a few days. They held each other as they walked home. Both met their families and talked about how they saved the day and each other's relationship. In the end it turned out alright. Both would be leaving soon for college.


	10. Chapter 10

Another day the sun shines on the town of Middleton. But this is no ordinary day. Days before were spent packing stuff and preparing for a trip…the trip to college. Ron was at his window, thinking of all that happened, in the days past. He looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled…

Who'd have ever thought that all this would happen?"

Kim had already prepared herself for the most part. Her car was full of clothes and other things. The Possibles had arranged an apartment where she and Ron could stay. They were growing adults now…They have been all over with each other, by themselves…so why not while they study together? Besides, you can't have any and everyone in the same place with all your secret stuff…

Ron on the other hand, had a slight predicament… He for the most part, had also packed what he needed for college and was pretty much all set, however, Kim's car was full and he couldn't possible carry them on his scooter…

"Ronald, son, come down a minute" His father called to him. Rufus who was on Ron's shoulder, was only snickering…Ron couldn't help but be curious as to what was going on…

Ron followed his dad outside to be greeted to the shock of his life…. There, in front of his eyes, stood a blue tuner sports car… The same colour as his scooter. On the window was a note:

"To Ron: Congrats on your college admission."

"From: Mom and Dad."

Ron was lost for words… He hugged his parents thanking them, but wondered how it was that they were able to afford it.

"Well Ron," his father commented, "Remember the Naco Royalties cheque? Well, it wasn't the only one as so we all thought. We realised how overboard you went with it the first time, so I had any other cheques put in a fund which I managed for you. It's the least we can give our son for his college days…

"Oh and also before I forget" reaching into his pocket, "Here are the keys and a card. We took the time to open an account for you with enough money to last you and even Kim through the college years. We also took care to the rent of the apartment. We had to convince James and Anne that we would like to pay for it."

"Mom, Dad, you guys ROCK!" Ron yelled happily, as he hugged them again.

So the kids would continue prepping for the long trip to their new college. Rufus, this time around, chose not to go with Ron. Rufus knew how much time college would take from him, besides, he had a new responsibility… taking care of Hana. This saddened Ron slightly, but he understood. Besides, he could visit at any time...

So evening came by and the Possibles and the Stoppables gathered to see their children off…

"Nice wheels" Kim said enthusiastically,

"Not as cool as yours…" Ron replied,

"We can fix that…" Jim and Tim grinned to each other rubbing their hands…much to Ron's fear...(remembering the crows…)

"TWEEBS!" Kim blurted out, watching her brothers in a serious, yet amusing look…

"Hoo-sha!" they both said, giving each other a hi-five

Mr Possible turned to Kim and Ron…

Now kids, we all expect you to be responsible and do the right thing. Not because you aren't in our sights doesn't mean you can be irresponsible…

Ron was slightly nervous…

"Yes sir"…

Mr Possible continued…

"Ronald I expect you to take care of Kimmie cub. And I expect you to do the same." Facing Kim.

"I will daddy…" was her simple reply.

Mrs Stoppable spoke as well…

"We have always trusted you with each other. And I think you figured out that you are meant to be with each other. Don't ever forget that. Keep each other safe… make each other strong." All the parents nodded

Kim and Ron both blushed at this. Their parents actually were fully trusting and approving of them… it brought a sigh of relief.

"Well it's time you two get going…" Mr Possible stated.

And so the Kids hugged their families and each other and left for their new adventures... the adventures of college life…Kim in front and Ron following. It was evening and while on their way, they came across an open area, with the sea. The sun was just beginning to set.

Kim put on her indicator and pulled to the side. Concerned, Ron followed suit.

"What's the matter KP?" Ron asked exiting as Kim came to his car,

"Nothing." She said," She held him in arm as they leaned on the front of the vehicle, pointing out to the sunset…

"Look at that… isn't it beautiful?" They gazed out to the fading light…

"Only cause I got you to share it with KP…"

Kim blushed. She kissed him softly on his cheek and said slowly…

"I Love you my monkey master…"

Ron giggled as only he could… "You're my hero too…"

And they just leaned there, in each other's arms…watching the sun set on this day, ready for whatever their future brought for them. Eventually, they headed back on the road and off to college.

(Ron's phone rang…)

"Hey I almost forgot…" Kim said amusingly,

"Daddy said to tell you that there's a Bueno Nacho right next to the apartment…"

"…………………BooYAH!……………………."

THE END.


End file.
